


Let's Play: Gods, Monsters and Other Related Nonsense

by Squish, VexterDex



Series: AH: Greek Gods and Video Games [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Demigod!Caiti, Demigod!Caleb, Demigod!Gavin, Demigod!Geoff, Demigod!Griffon, Demigod!Jack, Demigod!Kdin, Demigod!Lindsay, Demigod!Meg, Demigod!Ray, Demigod!Ryan, Demigod!Tina, F/M, Gen, Greek Gods! - Freeform, Satyr!Jeremy, Satyr!Matt, demigod!Michael, violence may get more extreme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish/pseuds/Squish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexterDex/pseuds/VexterDex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin never wanted to be a demigod, to be shipped off to America. But here he was, surrounded by Greek Gods, Monsters and Yanks, no hope for a normal life and no good tea to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. America, Land of the Snake Women!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vex- Hey guys, i'm proud to present my first AH series, Greek God's and Video Games, as well as my first multi-chapter fic. I'd like to thank Squish for helping out with this, it's far too kind of you. Seriously. What's your plan? Also, we need some suggestions from you guys, the loyal AH fanbase, as to who some of our favourite characters should be demigods of, in particular, Ryan and Lindsay, though suggestions for Jack, Ray and Caleb will also be taken, as we don't have a fixed idea for them. Ryan, Jack and Ray, i hope to be revealed next chapter, though it can be put off, and Lindsay and Caleb a chapter or two after that. Finally, we don't know when the next chapter will be released, but i'm hoping for a week from now. Thank You!
> 
> Squish- I expect many favours in return as I put at least half a paragraph in there. But yeah, guys, any suggestions for this series would be appreciated and duly noted. We hope you like it and it fulfils all your hopes and dreams!

"Come to America, the donkey man said" Gavin grumbled as he ducked behind the counter of the airport sweet shop, "You'll have a great time. You'll go to camp, you'll make new friends, you'll become a hero. And you'll be killed by snake people!"

"Yeah, well, shut up" Jeremy yelled as he leaped over the counter, landing beside Gavin. "And for your information, I'm a Satyr! Satyr! That's goat, not donkey, asshole!" Jeremy quickly peeked over the counter, only to duck down as an arrow came shooting past, "Fucking hell! Why don't you bitches piss off". He got a spear flung over the counter as a response.

"What are we gonna do?" Gavin shrieked as more arrows rained down upon their particularly shitty cover. "I thought demigods had weapons and powers. You said that!" Jeremy groaned softly, before swearing as a dracanae slid over the counter to tackle him to the ground. He fell under it, holding back the dagger in it's hand even as he kicked it repeatedly in the trunk? Whatever the damn snake bits are called. Gavin wasn't in the position to care, being too busy cursing in terror

Jeremy yelled, "Gavin, get this fucker off of me", before being silenced by a strike to the jaw. Gavin scrambled to his feet before kicking the dracanae in the side. "What can I do?!" Gavin screamed back, "This thing is-" Gavin is cut off as a hand pulls him backwards over the counter. He lands and spins, flailing his arms and catching something in what felt like a jaw. Whatever he just hit fell back cursing.

"What the actual fuck, dude?" groaned a boy with curly red hair and glasses, clutching his face and glaring angrily at Gavin. "Sorry." Gavin mumbled, returning his attention to the snake lady who had reattached itself to Jeremy. He only paused for a few seconds to try come up with a plan to save his half goat friend, but in that time another pair of boys had swooped in, one with darker hair and covered in tattoos, and the other taller and broader, with dirty blond hair, and had taken care of the dracanae by severing its head with its own dagger.

This was all Gavin managed to notice, however, before the boy beside him darted over and helped Jeremy to his feet. Now that Gavin wasn't in danger of being violently murdered, he got a good look at the new arrivals. The boy he'd hit was the shortest of the group, bar Jeremy, but seemed to make up for it with another foot's worth of sheer attitude. He was also the most muscular, barely beating out the tall blond. Speaking of the blond, the guy looked sharper than the others, his eyes, a sharp piercing blue that seemed to almost look through objects. The third, the fellow with the tattoos, also seemed to be more relaxed than the other two, his lazy blue eyes resting on Gavin as he made his way over. 

"Hey, man" he said cheerfully, "The name's Geoff. With a G, not a J, don't make the mistake. I'm a son of Zeus, God of the Heavens, Creation, Law, Order, Kingly Power and boning more women than you can shake a stick at". With this, Geoff stuck his hand out, revealing even more tattoos, which Gavin noticed now seemed to be detailed reconstructions of the Greek myths, images of the Nemean Lion, the Hydra and Cerberus sticking out among others.

Gavin shook his head when he realised he'd been staring at Geoff's tattoos. He quickly shook Geoff's hand, as a blush rose up his neck. "Hi, I'm Gavin, son of........ someone? I guess? I'd have to be, right? Else I wouldn't be born".

Geoff let out a laugh, full of amusement, "I guess you're right, Gavin, I guess you're right." As he said this, the other two, along with Jeremy, made their way over, having taken note of Geoff's cackles of joy.

"Hey man, I'm Ryan, and this is Michael. While I'm sure you want the whole Godly parent spiel, we don't have time. Geoff, those dracanae weren't alone. We're gonna have problems real soon. Let's get to Jack and Ray in the van, and start the chit chat there". As he said this, Gavin became aware of the fact that all three of the boys were armed. Ryan had a sword in his right hand, calmly twirling it, Michael had two tucked into either side of his belt and Geoff had a shield and spear on his back, in straps or something. Gavin couldn't help but wonder how he'd never spotted them.

Geoff frowned for a second before nodding, "Yeah, alright, come on Gavin, stick with me. I'll protect you from the big, scary, snake bitches" and with that, Geoff grabbed Gavin's hand and dragged him along with him as he jogged towards the side exit, the others around them. Gavin had to wonder, if this demigod thing was gonna be as bad as he had thought.


	2. Jack and Ray save the Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff hates running. Running and monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vexter- Okay, this is late. So late. I'm so sorry people, I'm a terrible person, I know. but I'll have the next ready by Saturday, I promise. Also, with ages, Geoff is 19, Ryan and Jack are 18, Michael is 17 and Gavin and Ray are 16. Jeremy, as a stayr ages at half the rate of a person, is 34. Thank you for reading, and please leave any comments.

If Geoff had to look back and think about the thing he hated most about being a demigod, then he'd have to pick all the dickdamned running. There was just no end to it. Running at camp. Running on quests. Running, running and more running. And what was worse than normal running was running from a monster. Geoff hated running from monsters, they tended to cheat by having extra legs, or breathing fire, or flying instead of running. Typical monster bullshit. Yet here he was, running through parking lot of Central Station, with a horde of angry dracanae on his tail, pun not intended. Was horde the correct term for a group of snake women? Geoff decided he'd ask Kdin when he got back to camp. Or Ryan. Either of them would know.

Back to the problem at hand. Geoff was stuck at the back of the group, Jeremy's goat legs and Gavin's long, spindly things giving them a clear advantage. But there was an even bigger problem: Geoff couldn't remember where they'd parked. "Does anyone remember where we parked!?"

Ryan glanced over at Michael before yelling back, "That was your job! You ruin everything!" As he said this, Ryan and Michael sped up and caught Jeremy and Gavin, making them stop. Not the Geoff noticed, being distracted searching for the van. As a result, Geoff's legs got to know Michael's very well. And his face got to know Gavin's ass when he crashed head first into him. "Ahh, Geoff you prick!" "What the bollocking-!" "Zeus' dick!" All of these things were heard by Ryan and Jeremy as they spun to face their scaly pursuers, who thankfully were just as stunned as they were at the incident.

Geoff quickly leaped to his feet and brushed himself down. "Alright people, battle plan. We can't find Jack and Ray, so we make them find us!" At this, Geoff puffed his chest out a little, feeling proud of his plan. Until the ball of logic (Read: Bullshit no one wants to hear) that was Ryan stepped in.

"Yeah, how exactly do we do that? Cause I left my flare gun at home"

"Oh shut up Ryan!" Geoff growls, "You wanna know what we're gonna do? You and Michael are gonna attack them, Jeremy is gonna keep Gavin alive, and I'm gonna summon the last two jerkoffs with a bolt of lightning! Are you happy yet, dipshit?" At this, Ryan just shrugged, before drawing his sword again and strolling forward with Michael. 

Geoff pointed his spear at the sky, closed his eyes, and began to pray to Zeus in Ancient Greek. "Lord Father, God of the Heavens. I humbly ask for your aid. Gift me the power to create a bolt of lightning, to protect my family. I beg this of you" With this, Geoff opened his eyes and pointed his spear at a dracanae that had slipped past Ryan and Michael. A bright flash and a loud bang lit up the parking lot, and Geoff was blown off of his feet as a wave of pure power collided with him. It felt like being hit by a cyclops. On steroids. Who spent seven years at the gym. And eats nothing but protein. So, it felt very sore.

The dracanae, on the other hand, got turned into a pile of very sad ash. This cause the entire fight to stop, and Michael to exclaim in a way only he could, "Holy fucking shit balls, Geoff, you fucking atomised that cocksucker!" Geoff could only groan. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray sighed, looking around the parking lot, before being bombarded with the sight of a lightning bolt striking a random spot on the other end of the lot. "Hey, Jack, you see-"

"Yes, Ray" Jack groaned, "I say it. Fucking Geoff forgot where we parked". With that, Jack started the van and started driving.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geoff hated the lightning trick. It was so draining on his energy. Plus Ryan got to laugh at him before summoning some zombies or skeletons or some other Hades crap while dancing around and stabbing monsters. Damn son of Hades. Now, while Ryan and Michael fought off a dozen dracanae, and Jeremy and Gavin threw things at the monsters to distract them, thanks New Yorkers and their littering, Geoff was stuck lying on the ground. Though he did get a great view of Jack running down the dracanae like a gods dammed action hero. 

Suddenly, Gavin was beside him, pulling Geoff to his feet. "Hey, uhh, will I get to do that lightning trick soon? Cause that was super cool".

Geoff groaned and stumbled towards the van, "Maybe kid, if you're unlucky". And with that, they hoped into the back of the van, and drove off into the sunset. Maximum style, maximum effort. By Geoff. Of course.


	3. Of Introductions and Grumpy Alcoholic Gods (No, not Geoff Ramsey)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vexter- Oh my gods, this is so late! I'm so sorry, I have no excuse other than I'm a lazy piece of shit. But to make up for it, Apollo! Everyone loves Apollo! Please remember that when you plan to hurt me.

Gavin wasn't sure what he was expecting at this supposed "Camp Half-Blood" but it certainly wasn't a modern version of Ancient Greece. It was looking in history books, except everything was brand spanking new and shiny. "This place is incredible." Gavin exhaled, head turning from side to side trying to take it all in. "Yeah, she's alright." Jack muttered, giving Gavin a slap on the back. 

Kids were running around in orange t-shirts brandishing the name of the camp. There almost seemed to be cliques if you observed closely. One group of kids were laughing, shoving, and rough housing, while another could be seen trying to pickpocket each other. A lot of them looked similar to the group surrounding them; same build or facial features, making it easy to identify the people that shared an Olympian parent. The sight of it made Gavin think that maybe the trouble they had went through had almost been worth getting here. That was until at least they ran into Mr. D.

"Sup, Mr. D?" Shouted Michael, upon approaching a man who looked like a depressed cherub. He angrily looked up from his card game and surveyed the group walking towards him. "What could you possibly want now?" Mr. D grumbled. "We collected the newbie, also ran into some scaly bitches but we took care of that." Geoff explained, mostly recovered from his lightening trick. "Ah, yes, the new kid. Griffin, right?" Gavin wasn't sure what to make of this man, but since he was apparently the camp director he chose to be respectful, for now at least. "It's Gavin, actually. Nice place you got here."

Mr. D grumbled and opened his mouth to say something before a second voice emerged from his partner at the table, "Yes, Mr. Free, this is quite a lovely place. On behalf of our director and myself, I'd like to formally welcome you to Camp Half Blood. My name is Chiron, and I've been teaching demigods how to be heroes for over three thousand years" and with this, Chiron stood up. Yet Gavin couldn't really call it standing up, because he took his wheelchair with him. Gavin watched in shocked silence as Chiron became a horse man. "You're a horse" he murmured softly. Behind him, Gavin heard sighs and groans, and Ray's muttered "Told you he'd comment on the horse. Jack, you owe me a red bull".

Chiron laughed softly, "Now, now Ray, don't sound so smug. You asked me if I gave out rides like a pony". Gavin quickly spun around to see Ray's now crimson face quickly disappear behind his hands. Chiron continued "Now, Gavin my boy, why don't you join Mr. D and myself for a few rounds of cards while I teach you about your new life". Gavin could tell that, despite Chiron's warm, friendly smile, this wasn't an order he could refuse, so he sat.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the day he's had, Gavin wanted nothing more than to curl up in the Hermes cabin and sleep for a week. So naturally, he had a bloody dream.

He found himself sitting in his favourite café back in England. It was the one he and Dan went to almost everyday, cause they had free Wi-Fi and the coffee was actually really good. But this time, it wasn't Dan sitting in the chair beside him. 

The man reminded Gavin of Mr. D slightly. They had the same aura of power, a feeling that if they so wished, they could scour Gavin off the face of the planet as easily as pick up a fork. His golden blond hair was sticking up all over the place, and his sky blue eyes glowed with amusement as he continued writing whatever it was he was writing.

"Ummm." muttered Gavin, looking around at the café which felt more like reality than a dream. He was cut off, however, by the man holding up a hand and saying "Wait. Almost done." Gavin waited for the man to finish his frantic scribbles, mostly because he was too confused to do anything else. Finally the man sighed and looked at his writing proudly before turning his attention to Gavin. "Now, son." He said, before putting his hand to his mouth quickly. "Well, I meant to announce that in a grander way, but it's out there now. I am your father, young hero, Apollo." He puffed up his chest slightly and even though it might have seemed ridiculous to some the power of his aura actually seemed to increase and was now rolling over Gavin in stronger waves than before.

Gavin spluttered for a second, before managing to put together a coherent sentence. "You...... you're my dad?"

Apollo laughed loudly, "Well, duh. Look at you , you've got my good looks. My great hair. Why, who were you thinking was your dad? Poseidon? Hypnos? Nah, son, you're mine, no doubt. Now, would you like to hear my latest poem? It's called, 'Apollo: Ode to Perfection' Good, huh?".

Gavin frowned before murmuring, "No, thank you sir.......I mean, father."

Apollo's face fell, "Aye, you're right. We don't have time for me, and that's a rare sentence. There's a darkness coming, Gavin. An evil old as the universe. His eyes see nothing but light. A light he wishes to quench." Gavin couldn't move, couldn't speak. He was locked by terror, his gaze focused on his father's suddenly cold eyes. "You must unite a family, Gavin. Bring back hope. Before it's too late". And with this, Apollo reached over and rested his hand atop Gavin's head. "I believe in you, son". 

And Gavin woke up, alone and scared, in the middle of the night. He needed to talk to someone. A great darkness? An ancient evil? He slipped out of his sleeping bag, and stumbled out of the Hermes cabin.


End file.
